Did That Really Just Happen?
by casanovakk
Summary: Series of one-shots about what would happen if the Avengers and Percy Jackson ever met.
1. Blasted by the Beam

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians nor do I own the Avengers. **

**Revised on the 4th of April 2013.**

**Clint Barton's Point of View.**

* * *

I gaped in shock at Tony who had a guilty look on his face. There was a sixteen year old boy curled up on the ground. Tony had just shot him with is Repulsor Beam and the kid didn't seem to be breathing.

"Is he dead?" Natasha asked bluntly.

"It would be hard to survive that unless you were invincible." Tony admitted honestly. He looked at the boy again. I sighed unhappily and looked down too. Thor, just looked puzzled. Tony had been mucking about with a prototype - which Bruce (and everyone else) had advised against - and this happened.

"He could be alive..?" Steve muttered, he was always the optimist. Everyone looked down. We were all just staring until Bruce decided to check his pulse. He pulled away sharply as if something had shocked him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"His skin," Bruce looked to Tony as he spoke. "It's sizzling hot. As if his body absorbed the beam's heat." He looked down in wonder then put his finger to the boys neck again. To our surprise he smiled. "He's alive." He said in happy wonderment.

"We should take him back to the Tower." I looked to Steve as I spoke, he got the idea that I wanted him to carry the kid and nodded. I looked to Tony who had a relieved smirk on his face.

"Tough Kid." He stated with a small amount of relief in his tone. I looked at Natasha and she gave me the look saying 'thank-goodness-he's-not-dead'.

The Captain bent down and scooped the boy up bridal style. Although as soon as Steve touched his back the boy jerked awake sharply. He rolled straight out of Steve's arms and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Woah!" He said blinking. His eyes were a shockingly bright green colour and his hair was jet black and ruffled. Without waiting another second with us surrounding him he scrambled to his feet. Bruce, Tony, Thor and Steve were staring at him in shock; we had thought the kid was dead a minute ago. Natasha and I were trained not to react; our professional masks had slipped back into place.

"Who the Hades are you?" He asked standing to his full height, which was around 6'4. His eyes were suspicious and his stance furtive, Natasha and I shared a look before she nodded.

"Who are you?" Natasha asked. Her voice was steely calm and the boy winced.

"Jeez, you sound like my Aunt..." He muttered mostly to himself. The sky rumbled even though it was clear sky's not a minute ago. "You know it's true!" He shouted and it rumbled again. He sighed then continued.

"My name's Percy Jackson. What are your names?" Percy looked around our odd-bunch group and cocked his head with a slightly amused expression on his face. I could understand why though. Natasha and I were in normal civilian clothes along with Bruce, Thor had on his Asgardian armour (for some reason that I did not understand), Steve was wearing clothes from the forties, and Tony had on his Black Sabbath T-shirt with his Arc reactor shining through. He also had on one Iron Man gloves. I introduced us as Natasha and I were the only ones probably able to at that moment. "I'm Clint, thats Natasha; Bruce; Thor; Tony; and Steve." I pointed at each in turn before facing him again. He had dark eyes and his shoulders were sagging slightly.

"Right, Tony Stark and The Avengers! Thor, a demi-god I see." He smirked knowingly. "I can relate."

"How?" Thor looked confused for a second then an expression of realization crossed his face. "Greek." He looked at Percy warily. That was slightly shocking as he was pretty much fearless.

"Well full introduction. Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon. Thor you shouldn't worry I'm friendly! Unlike Clarisse. If it was her you met I'd hate to think what she would do. When I met her she-" Percy looked up at noticed raised eyebrows. And blushed. "Sorry. I have ADHD, hard for me to concentrate on stuff." He added sheepishly.

So Norse _and_ Greek Mythology are true! That's understandable.

"Ah." Thor said he was the only one that was not confused by this little tip bit of information. "We have not spoken to our former comrades in years. I give my apologies if I caused any trouble with them on Midgard. I wish not for War." Percy's face darkened and took on a look of fierceness that no normal sixteen year old wore.

"Me neither, I have seen enough of it." He spoke wisely. Everyone was saddened at that sentence, mainly for different reasons. After a second of silence he jumped as if he just remembered something.

"Oh, no! Do any of you have a phone I can borrow?" Percy was shot a few looks and then decided to elaborate. "I was supposed to be meeting my girlfriend and I was already running late when I got shot by whatever comes out that glove-thingy." Tony looked offended and was probably about to reply, when I laughed and handed him my phone. Steve and Bruce looked at me mildly shocked; I never laughed around strangers. But I liked this kid: plus I knew what an angry girlfriend was like and it was never a pretty sight. I glanced at Natasha and she glared knowing exactly what I was thinking. That made me smirk. Percy smiled at me and stepped out of hearing range.

As soon as he was away Thor was bombarded with questions.

"You knew there was Greek Gods?"

"What do you mean comrades in arms?"

"How is that even genetically possible?"

Thor only sighed in return.

"I knew there were Greek Gods but not in this Place you call New York. The last time we Asgardians encountered the Gods and Goddesses they were settling in Great Britannia." Thor spoke in a loud booming voice that made Percy look over and frown slightly.

Bruce and Steve both threw in their two cents.

"You know, I could be right..." Steve said with some realization across his face.

"How do you mean?" Bruce inquired.

"Well Achilles was dipped in the River Styx and made invincible apart from his ankle. It's possible that Percy bathed in the River Styx too." He answered politely.

Thor's expression was suddenly grave. "What is it Point Break?" Tony asked.

"He must have been the child of the Great Prophecy." I looked at him not understanding. I'm sure the others were the same.

"Huh?" Steve and Tony asked simultaneously just as Percy wandered back over. He handed me my phone back.

"Sorry about that, and I'm giving you warning; my girlfriend Annabeth's coming to find me." He looked a little worried.

"Perseus, are you the child of the Great Prophecy?" Thor asked with a respectful expression. Percy winced and nodded sadly.

"Yeah... It was a tough choice that I had to make. It was either give my friend, Luke, a dagger so he could kill himself, or risk the fate of the western civilization." He smiled remorsefully. "Luke was being used by as a host while he regained his full power. The only way Luke could accept Kronos' body however - without killing himself - was if he was invincible. Hence why the beam thing didn't kill me."

"Wait, so you _are _invincible?" Tony asked incredulously.

"Yup." Percy replied popping the 'p'.

"I was right!" Declared Steve triumphantly. He hardly ever got anything right after being a 'capsicle' as Tony likes to put it. Percy smirked as he looked at the faces of my friends, we were all in various states of shock. He spotted something over my shoulder and gulped. I glance around to see a blonde teenager coming over with a furious expression.

"Hey Annabeth." He said weakly whilst looking at her sheepishly. I was amused at the show of sheepishness.

"You know, I miss the days I was able to punch you without breaking my hand..." 'Annabeth' said somewhat annoyed.

"Yeah, you do - I don't." He said smirking self-assuredly. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and faced us again.

"Hi." She said giving a small wave to our hodge-podge group. She looked to Thor and a flicker of recognition passed her eyes.

"Thor, of Asgard?" She asked in a questioning manner.

"Yes, Lady Annabeth." He smiled. "I have not seen such grey eyes since I met your Mother."

"I can imagine." She said smiling. I looked at Natasha who was looking over Annabeth with studying look. Annabeth seemed to notice this and smiled in a friendly way.

"Do you have to deal with a big bunch of babies all day too?" She asked Natasha smirking. Natasha smiled before answering.

"Yes, these five are honestly worse than me."

"I know the feeling." She replied nodding sympathetically.

Steve spoke up. "Who is your Godly parent if you don't mind me asking?" He was always so damn polite!

"Athena; Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy." Annabeth stated proudly. She smiled at us once more before addressing Percy. "C'mon Seaweed Brain we gotta go! Chiron's gonna kill us if we're late for camp this year because of all the building work!"

"I am aware Annabeth." He whined slightly. Annabeth rolled her eyes in return, before sending us a grin again.

"It was nice meeting you!" She said a note of finality in her voice.

"Yeah, I agree with that statement." Percy said in a joking way before looking down at his girlfriend with a grin. She looked up with fake shock.

"Did you just use a long word!" She asked sarcastically.

"Why yes I did!" Percy smirked. He looked at us one last time before grinning mischievously, before whistling. Two seconds later a giant dog leaped out of nowhere. It licked Percy from head-to-toe, coating him in drool. He shook his head before climbing on it's back and helping up Annabeth. "Take us to Camp Half-Blood, Mrs O'Leary." He said in a clear voice, and as though the dog could understand him she stood up and leaped through the air.

And with that they were gone.


	2. The Avenger in High School

**Redone: 6th of April 2013. (I didn't actually do much to this...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the Avengers.**

**Percy Jackson's Point of View.**

* * *

It had been four months since I had met the Avengers, and I honestly hadn't really thought about how privileged I probably should feel.

In fact I was a little peeved as Tony - who had somehow figured out my address - sent me a phone. The crazy man kept texting and pestering me; demanding that I go show him my powers. Apparently, Thor had actually heard a lot more about me now that he was listening and he just _had _to share with the others.

So, let me tell you how shocked I was when Tony Stark - the man himself - walked straight into my sixth period Technology and Design class as if he owned the place.

"Hello there, tremendously bored children. I, Tony Stark, am here to 'teach'," He made air marks around the word teach. "You some stuff." My classmates stared in shock and me? I laughed. I just couldn't help it! There the self-proclaimed 'genius billionaire playboy philanthropist' was here teaching a bunch of hormone crazed teenagers. "Ah, Percy! I knew this was the school you were at! I was just shocked at how many you'd gotten kicked out of - I mean seriously eleven schools?" He said his voice coated in sarcasm.

"Really, Tony, really? You just had to broadcast that to my whole class!" I exclaimed: but I mean Stark was known for his eccentric behavior. I looked around my class and was met with astonished faces. Sigh, I would totally get chewed out about this. I wonder if Paul would be mad, he shouldn't be: I never blew anything up!

"Yes, Percy I did. By the way you owe me a new phone." Tony said as if he totally couldn't just buy one his-self. In response I raised an eyebrow, it was a trait I picked up from Annabeth.

"How do I owe you a new phone?" I asked feigning innocence. I knew exactly why I owed him a new phone. I had been walking past Stark Tower and Tony _had_ been wanting for me to show him my powers, so I summoned some water and found Stark in the building, then I drenched him. Sadly though I hadn't been able to see his reaction as I was outside - and well, he was inside.

"You know why." Tony sarcastically responded. I only smirked. Sighing the 'genius billionaire playboy philanthropist' addressed the rest of the class. "So today, I am supposed to be teaching you about-" He paused. "Actually I can't remember what I was supposed to be teaching you - oh well. Let's just talk, you can ask questions - well, as long as they're not stalker-ish ones like 'what do you wear to bed'."

"How do you know Percy?" Clare asked instantly, her face lit up - probably with the thought of being famous. She was one of the schools 'it' girls. Yes, sadly my school really was that clichéd.

"Oh - that's an easy question. I hit him with my repulsor beam. Who's next?" Stark continued and James' hand shot up. James was a shy boy who never normally spoke in class.

"How did he survive? The chances that he did so without a scratch are nearly impossible." He said looking at me as if I were an alien or something.

"Well, I happen to have some friends who are trained in first aid one way or another. Two of them even have stuff that stops scarring completely - but that was mainly thanks to moi. But anyways Percy was burnt pretty bad but we fixed him up - mostly, he managed to fix himself up better than we could." As Tony said that we were both thinking of how I was invincible and I couldn't have been harmed by the beam - but the mortals (bar Tony) didn't need to know that.

"Was it you who fell out of the sky at the end of the battle?" Mia asked. I liked Mia; she was always so friendly and she was one of the only girls on the swim team.

"Yes. It was me! But because I'm so awesome I didn't burn up." Stark said. I could tell he was remembering, Annabeth went like that when she thought about the second Titan war.

"Why did you even go up there in the first place?" Someone whose name I didn't know asked. Tony's face went hard.

"Next question." His whole friendly vibe was extremely forced now. I knew why but not because of Stark. Annabeth and her siblings had been doing some searching and using Daedalus' laptop they had hacked into the S.H.I.E.L.D database. They read all the reports on that day, so we knew that the board of directors had sent that without Director Fury's permission. After that question they all became pretty normal so I spaced out. The next thing you know I'm getting picked up and carried out the school by a crazy billionaire.

"Tony! Put me down!" I yelled fruitlessly trying to squirm out of his grip. He was pretty strong _out_ the suit too. I could see us passing the fountain out front when I was suddenly dropped. Quickly I jumped up and glared at Tony. "What was that for?"

"Oh, I was trying to get your attention." The weird looks were focusing on Tony and I.

"Oookaaay..." I sighed. "Why did you even come to my school?" People were now pointing fingers and whispering.

"Because I was bored." Tony replied straight-faced, he was completely oblivious to the stares. "Anyway, I've got to go - there's still repairs to be done. Toodle-oo!" He gave me a mock wave then hopped into a Mercedes that just pulled up.

Confused I just walked away although I got the feeling that would not be the last time I saw Tony Stark.


	3. The Laughing Spy

**Redone: 6th of April 2013. (Never actually done anything...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the Avengers.**

* * *

Percy sat in the kitchen of Stark Towers. He had finally agreed to let Tony examine him and see his powers and by doing so he had gained himself a week from school. They hadn't been too happy about that but when they heard he was assisting Tony Stark with a brand new product they couldn't ship him off soon enough.

Percy was currently speaking to Natasha; AKA. the Black Widow. He wasn't afraid to admit that she scared the living daylight's out of him because with past experiences he had learned that sometimes the most beautiful faces were also the most evil.

"What's it like being a super spy?" He asked leaning forward and watching for her reaction. Natasha sat back and stared at the ceiling. She knew that she liked Percy and his girlfriend because they hadn't tried to deceive her. In return she wouldn't deceive them so she decided for an honest answer.

"Okay I guess. I love my job and it's all I've ever done so I've never really experienced normal life." She answer looking into the teenagers eyes. She saw how well he hid it. Percy was an extraordinary boy and she respected him. She and Clint had seen beneath the happiness of his eyes and saw a battle-weary teenager. They knew what it felt like and because he didn't have a choice he accepted it and that made him stronger than most.

"I don't think I would like to be normal." Percy said a faint smile on his lips. Natasha was curious. "If I wasn't a demigod I would probably be some stoner who dropped out of high school and lived on the streets. "If I was I wouldn't have bragging rights to being Tony Stark's new experiment!" He exclaimed in a fake excited manner and Natasha couldn't help but laugh.

Percy smiled happy that he had made one of the world's most feared assassin's laugh by using a little of his sarcasm. Tony Stark swept into his kitchen and went straight to his bottle of Bourbon before stopping and spinning on his heel.

Was that Natasha Romanoff laughing?

"Do my ears deceive me? Is that Natasha Romanoff laughing?" He asked incredulous. Percy and Natasha shared a look and a a bubble of laughter hit Percy's lips. He tried to hold in the chuckles but he could feel his face turning red and he could see Natasha breaking too. Percy suddenly burst and Tony reeled back in shock. Natasha then followed suit and it didn't take long before the two were rolling on the ground laughing.

Tony merely shook his head grabbed his bourbon and walked back down the lab wondering how a teenager managed to make the deadly Russian spy laugh. He shook his head again before plunking down and getting back to seeing his test results.

Tony may be genius but he knew that he would never figure out the answer to making Natasha Romanoff laugh so for once he left it alone.

A baffled Bruce who had witnessed the whole thing sat down silently. Natasha had shown her emotions freely around a teen that they had known for a few weeks and Tony had given up on finding an answer to annoying Romanoff.

_What was the world coming to?_


	4. The Reaction

**Hello there friends! I am so sorry that it has took me so long to update this but I've kinda drifted away from PJO. I am continuing this story but I am a terrible updater. I will try to update soon but no promises. So anyways enjoy!**

**Also thanks to Guest 'iloveyou' for the idea. Just sorry it took so long! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the Avengers. **

* * *

It was a sad day at Stark Tower. They had just been told of Percy Jackson's disappearance.

Bruce didn't really know much about the kid, but he had been the one that let Natasha relax around everyone so he had to be thankful.

Steve was praying silently (although he knew it wouldn't do much good with him being a Demigod). He knew that Percy had already faced enough hardships by just seeing the battle weary looks but he was optimistic that Percy would return safely.

Thor was currently on Asgard after being called back for some kind of hearing. No one had any idea of how he was going back and forth but no one really cared so long as Thor was safe.

Clint was saddened as he had conversations with the kid and could relate with him too. He also made Natasha lighten up a little too, which he knew she only down if she really like people.

Tony was so sad that he had put all of the effort he could into helping look for him, he knew that if gods couldn't find him that he didn't stand a chance but he was trying anyway.

Natasha was not letting herself be distraught. She had lost too many to know that if she did then it would be harder to help. She had dealt with a similar situation not that long ago with the Loki incident, but this time was harder. She had found a friend in the young warrior and that did not happen often for Natasha. Her Red Room training made sure of that.

But if Percy was missing then Natasha was going to do her best to help, no matter what it took. When she found a friend she was loyal to death. She was going to look for Percy with her own two hands, with or without technology's help.

**TBC.**


	5. Lost Boy

**Er...awkward cough?  
**

**Guys, I am so sorry for the wait! I mean I said I would have one up soon but yah know...life! I really am a terrible updater, and it doesn't help that I really don't like this chapter, but I didn't want to make anyone wait any longer. I am 98% sure that I completely destroyed the timeline - so if anyone could help with that I would be eternally grateful! Also this story is completely un-beta'd so any mistakes are my own.**

**Also thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews! I hadn't realised just how many I actually had...**

**So thank you now on with the chapter! *cough* After this brief disclaimer. *cough***

**Disclaimer: All rights to their respective owners, I own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

_14th of July 2011._

_Agent Reporting: Romanov.  
Codename: Black Widow  
Partner: Clint Barton, Hawkeye.  
Handler(s): Agent Phil Coulson (deceased), Agent Maria Hill.  
Missing Persons: Perseus Jackson.  
Lookalike spotted in San Francisco.. Follow up revealed subject Ethan Kendal, Portville High Student, completely human with no knowledge of Percy Jackson.  
Eight months since Percy's disappearance.  
Presumed..._

Natasha's fingers stilled over the keyboard. She couldn't bring herself to type the word 'dead'. She had dealt with so much death, and despair in her life. So much that it could fill two more people's lifetimes, but she had dealt. And now after a boy, she had begun to think of as a brother, went missing she almost broke.

She was compromised. So much more so than when she was around Clint. She knew that how much good emotion (she refused to think the word love), she held towards him sometimes clouded her judgement. It sometimes made it clearer but that was rare.

But Percy... Natasha had no idea how to describe him. She had never had a family figure in her life before, that wasn't trying to corrupt her. Actually correction, she had Phil, he had been more like an Uncle later on in she and Clint's relatio-_partnership_. But a brother was something she never had.

He had spent so much time just lazing around the Tower when he was escaping from something or visiting Thor, or Tony. He always seemed to be around just after she and Clint got back from missions, which everyone knew was Clint's time for relaxing before being sent away again.

It was at first a fondness for Percy, then she began to teach him, then she scared him, and around they went. She taught him escape routes, martial arts moves, and this was all after the first few months she knew him. It took her around the same amount of time to become fully acquainted with the rest of the Avengers.

She grew attached.

And that was bad.

Since the news of Percy's disappearance, she was in contact with Annabeth, and Percy's mother; Sally Jackson. She met with them for coffee once a month congregating with any leads.

Their latest meeting revealed that Hera had contacted Annabeth with a dream-vision. She was to find the 'guy with one shoe', and he'd be the answer to their problems, and although it was the best lead they'd had in a while she was worried by the vagueness of the message. She knew that it may not lead anywhere, but Annabeth was pinning all of her hopes on it.

"Annabeth," Natasha had started being uncharacteristically gentle. "Try not to get you hopes up, it may not pan out the way you expect." Annabeth and Sally both startled once they heard her words. Their momentary hope had been quelled slightly, trying not to think that if they didn't find this guy then they would never find Percy.

It had been awkward from that point on but Natasha knew they'd seen what she had implied. She hadn't spoken to them since that lunch two months ago.

Since that lunch, Natasha and the rest of the Avengers had been on one mission to the Caribbean Islands, tracking down a human trafficker, who also dabbled in selling Chitauri weapons, stolen from New York. They had recovered all the weapons, and people before heading back to Stark Tower.

That was when Fury had demanded a report on Percy's disappearance. It stressed her, and now as she was writing the report, she knew that it was unlikely she would ever find or speak to Percy again. What Natasha also knew that if she filed this report with no new leads, she was going to have to be pulled off of the case.

Just as she lifted her hands to begin typing again, her cell phone - specially reserved for Avengers, and demigods - rang.

"Romanov." She replied snappily. Natasha identified Annabeth's voice, but what she heard made her stop dead.

"We've found Percy."


End file.
